


I've been waiting on my own

by MegLynn



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegLynn/pseuds/MegLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He started it, so whatever. No regrets. Post 3x06</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been waiting on my own

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Before_

After walking her mother to the door, Andy had taken a moment to herself to think over the last few minutes. How surreal they were. Walking back she finds Sam trying to clean up some of the mess they had made in the kitchen. As she watches Sam stare at the flour all over the floor, she laughs softly to herself, seeing how much flour is still in his hair.

"Should I ask?" She looks up to see him now staring at him, apparently not amused. He started it, so whatever. No regrets.

"I have a broom, you know. Why don't you use it?"

"I couldn't find it."

"It's where it always is."

Annoyed, he kicks at some of the flour on the floor. "So either I don't know where it always is, or it's not there."

Andy walks over to her pantry and looks for a second, but it's not there. She finds a duster instead and grabs it to hand over to Sam.

"That should help."

"Gee, thanks." She flashes him a grin and moves over to lean against her fridge to watch him again.

"You're really just going to stand there?"

"Yes." He snorts as he bends over to start sweeping up the mess. As he's doing that, the timer on the cookies goes off. Sam shoots her a look, telling her to get them out. After she does, she notices he stopped sweeping and was standing there watching her now.

"What?" He looks away from her for a second before speaking.

"I was just thinking. You sure you should have given her that key?"

She shrugs. "Why not? She wanted to help and I won't be here to let her in. It's not really a big deal."

"Really?" Always so sceptical, this guy.

"I want to give her a chance, Sam. And this is pretty minor, okay? I don't really need you second guessing me on it."

He looks at her for a moment before nodding and then going back to sweeping up more of the flour.

"Alright then. I'm gonna put this last batch in and hop in the shower."

He nods again as she starts scooping out dough.

_After_

Later that night, after everyone had left, Sam was left observing Andy as she picks up some of the trash in her kitchen and living room. She doesn't seem angry anymore, but she was distant towards him during the party.

"Do you want to take the trash out now or leave it till the morning?"

"Leave it." He pauses, stilling staring at her. "We okay?"She doesn't answer him for a minute, taking the moment to tie up one last trash bag.

"Yeah, I think we are." She sees his confused face before continuing. "I mean, as long as you're upfront about investigating my mother, we are." A tight smile appears on her face.

"Alright." So she's not completely over it. Not surprised, really.

She turns to him, getting worked up again. "I just, did you really think that was necessary? Getting all that information on her?"

"Yes."

She stops, not expecting his abrupt answer. "Why?"

"I told you why. She's been out of your life for fifteen years. I guess I found it suspect that she'd only participate in your life now, after running into you. Where would she be if you didn't run into her during that case?"

Again, she hesitates. "That's not fair." She grabs the bag she had just tied and takes it to the door. Sort of throws it, actually.

He grasps her arm when she comes back towards the kitchen. "Hang on, hold on a second. I'm not trying to be mean or unfair. I -"

"Well, you are. I'm not defending what she did, I'm just taking this chance I've been given, okay?"

"And I want you to be careful." She sighs. She knows everything he said was true. But her mother was here, she wanted to try. She was trying. Andy wasn't sure she had it in her anymore to be so angry about being abandoned. She may like messy, but Claire was here and she was making an effort. Why shouldn't she at least take the opportunity to get to know her again?

"She gave back the spare key I gave her, if that makes you feel better."

"Okay." He watches as she moves the other trash bags to sit by her door. She turns to face him, not moving from the door.

She gazes at her shoes for a moment, not really sure she wanted to ask her next question. "Are you disappointed that I'm giving her a chance?"

"No, of course not. I think you need to be cautious, though."

"What would you do in my position?" He looks away from her, thinking it over. "Be honest, Sam."

"I don't know." He rubs his face, trying to piece together what he wants to say. "I would probably keep pushing her away." He sighs. "I don't really mind holding a grudge."

She smirks. Yeah, she's well away of that.

"So, you can't really understand what I'm doing." She knows there's no question there.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Andy. No, I probably wouldn't handle this the same as you, but that doesn't mean you're wrong to want to try. I just -" She's made her way over to him by now and after he looks up at her, she takes his hand to pull him over to the couch. She curls up next to him after he sits.

"I get it. You don't want me to get hurt by her again. But Sam, I haven't forgotten these past fifteen years. This isn't actually easy for me. But I need to see this through, see if maybe I can have a mother again. And I would like you to back me up in case this does go wrong."

He puts his arm around her, pulling her tighter to his side.

"I think I can do that."

"Thank you." She leans her head back, to see his face, to see him smiling softly at her. He kisses her then, his hand tilting her chin up. She pulls back before he can deepen the kiss.

"Truthfully, you were just angry that she got a key before you, yeah?" He gapes at her a moment before laughing.

"Absolutely."


End file.
